I Found You
by Sakura3936
Summary: 6 years after her adventure in the spirit world, Chihiro wakes up to a strange dream about a guy named Haku. After all these years they meet again just like Haku promised.
1. Just A Dream

**Just A Dream**

"Haku, Haku come back! Don't leave me. Please!" I called out while chasing after him. He turned around and stopped. "I'm sorry Chihiro I have to go. But I promise we will meet soon.", he said as he walked away and tears stained my cheeks.

"H-Haku? Wait who's Haku and why am I calling out his name?". Strange, I thought to myself the name felt so familiar, yet I didn't remember it at all. Oh well I thought as I went to the washroom to wash my face.

After I finished up in the washroom I went down to the kitchen. "Good morning Chihiro" said my mom. "Good morning, mom", I said back to her. Dad was already at work as usual. "Mom?" "Yes sweetie?", "Do you know anyone named Haku?", I asked. "Sorry Chihiro I've never herd of him, why?", she replied back. "It's just that I was dreaming of someone named Haku, that's all". "Well,Chihiro if it helps his name kind of sounds like the Kohaku River.". "You're right it does sound like it, thanks mom", I replied as I started to smile, something told me today was going to be a beautiful day. "Oh Chihiro, I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!" "Mom did I ever tell you that you're the best". As I munched on my pancakes a memory came back to me, it was from when I was little. I had dropped my shoe in the Kohaku River and went in to retrieve it only to start drowning. The next thing I knew was that I was on the shore perfectly fine.

Come to think of it that river sounded very familiar too. "Mom I'm gonna go outside for a bit", "Okay sweetie have fun". As I went outside I caught a mere glimpse of a silver being flying in the sky. "W-What is that, it looks so beautiful". As I said this the creature started to descend. "I-It's a dragon!", I said wide eyed. The dragon landed beside me and started to transform into a boy, as I watched shocked.


	2. You're Back

Author's Note: First of all I would like to thank all of my viewers so far. To have 120 viewers on only my first chapter is just amazing! I'm really sorry for not posting this chapter sooner. I was really busy, school started and I was trying to adjust to my schedule and we also had a couple of projects too.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Spirited Away" Hayao Miyazaki does. I do however own any OCs that might be used in this fanfic.

* * *

You're Back

Once the dragon's transformation was finished in his place stood a handsome boy with olive-black hair and sharp grey-green eyes. "Chihiro, I've missed you. How have you been?" asked the mysterious boy. "W-who are y-you and h-how do you know my n-name?" I asked. "Chihiro don't you remember me? I'm Haku remember?" Haku asked with a hurt yet confused expression. "I'm sorry I don't remember you, but your name does sound familiar though." I said with an apologetic expression on my face. "Wait I remember now, you're the boy from my dream!" I said excitedly. "Y-your dream?" Haku replied quizzically, "W-what do you mean your dream?" Haku asked quizzically once again. "This morning I had a dream about a boy named Haku who looked just like you. He said that we would meet soon and here you are in the flesh." I explained.

"I know!" said Haku, "Your hair elastic, can you touch it for me?". "My elastic? Sure." after responding I touched my hair elastic but as I did all of my memories from the spirit world flooded back to me. "Hakuuu! I missed you so much!" I said as I ran towards Haku and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you too Chihiro." Haku responded after wrapping his arms around me while blushing. I started crying tears of joy as I said "I thought I'd never see you again.". "Well I did promise you that we would see each other again, didn't I?" responded Haku while wiping one of my tears away with his thumb. "You did promise and I'm glad that you did!" I said as I started blushing a deep shade of crimson. We stayed like that in silence for awhile.

We then decided to sit down and talk about what we have been doing all this time we've spent apart. Haku said that he continued to work at the bath house and I had attended school, I still was but it was summer break now so I got to relax. We had spent a couple of hours talking and reminiscing my mom stepped outside. It took us a while to notice her gaze on us, when we did we saw her awed expression. At first we didn't understand why she was in awe but then she spoke. "Chihiro, who is that boy beside you and why were outside for four hours!? I was worried sick!" my mother spoke out frantically with worry in tone. "Mom, I'm sorry that I stayed outside for this long without informing you and this is Haku." i replied to my mom. "Haku? The boy from your dream?" my mother asked. "Yeah, he was just a very old fried that I forgot about that's all." I replied while flashing a big smile at my mom.

 _She is so beautiful_ thought Haku to himself.

My mom went back inside to prepare lunch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the crimson blush on Haku's cheeks. He looks so cute when he blushes I thought to myself, my thoughts were interrupted when Haku started to speak. "Hey Chihiro, would you like to go on a ride like old times?" Haku asked me. "Yeah! That would be amazing!" I replied. As soon as I did Haku started to transform into his dragon form. He was beautiful exquisite even and the way his scales gleamed in the sun, it was the most beautiful show she had ever seen. Before she knew it she was already on Haku awaiting their ascent and a new adventure to begin.


End file.
